La fuite du Parrain
by Gouline971
Summary: La guerre est terminée. On aurait pu croire qu'Harry n'aurait plus de grande responsabilité qui l'attendrait. Pourtant, une autre l'attend : Celle d'être Parrain. Deux mois qu'il la fuit, cette responsabilité.


**Salut tout le monde !**

Je suis en train de faire un nouvel essaie. C'est un** OS** qui ne met aucun couple en valeur (enfin par vraiment) mais qui parle d'**Harry** en tant que **parrain**. J'ai essayé de montrer ce qu'il pouvait bien penser de cette nouvelle responsabilité et comment il réagirait face à ça, peu de temps après la fin de la guerre.

J'espère (comme toujours) que ça plaira.

Bonne Lecture.

_Disclaimer _: Tout revient à JK Rowling.

_**Résumé**_** : **La guerre est terminée. On aurait pu croire qu'Harry n'aurait plus de grande responsabilité qui l'attendrait. Pourtant, une autre l'attend : Celle d'être Parrain. Deux mois qu'il la fuit, cette responsabilité.

_**La fuite du Parrain.**_

**Juillet 1998**

Et voilà, ça recommençait une fois de plus. Ça ne changeait pas. Il était le dernier à arriver et le premier à partir. Il détestait les heures de repas. Tout le monde était réunit autour des bons petits plats qu'on essayait de savourer dans la bonne humeur, mais lui ne pouvait pas. Il n'y arrivait pas. Quand il les voyait parler, rire - non pas rire, personne ne pouvait recommencer à rire, mais esquisser quelques sourires - lui Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser aux autres. Tout ceux qui n'étaient pas là, tout ceux qui n'étaient plus là pour sourire, rire, vivre. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de culpabiliser, de se dire que tous ces gens étaient morts à cause de lui. Ça faisait deux mois que tout était définitivement terminé, mais il s'en remettait difficilement. Il avait l'impression que son cœur ne lui avait jamais fait autant mal depuis Mai dernier. Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Fol Œil, Dumbledore, Rogue, Sirius, ses parents… Son cœur était lourd, vraiment lourd, trop lourd.

Alors quand c'était comme ça, il s'enfermait dans la chambre et fermait les yeux, tentant d'oublier. Mais les images remontaient à la surface et il revivait tous les instants passés à Poudlard ce soir-là.

-Harry ?

Alors il quittait la maison pour prendre l'air, mais là encore il y pensait.

-Harry ?

Donc il transplanait et se promenait dans les rues de Londres jusqu'à pas d'heure pour rentrer au petit matin.

-Harry !

Harry sortit de ses pensées et se rendit compte que tous les Weasley le regardaient avec inquiétude. Etait-il encore parti loin dans ses pensées ? Quand ils le fixaient comme ça, il avait l'impression que sa cicatrice lui avait fait énormément mal et qu'il s'était mit à hurler sans s'en rendre compte. Mais ça, c'était finit aussi. Il n'aurait plus jamais mal à cette fichue cicatrice, mais il avait du mal à s'en remettre de ça aussi. Maintenant, sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, n'était qu'une vulgaire cicatrice.

Mais non. C'était faux. Elle ne serait jamais une vulgaire cicatrice. Elle serait La cicatrice. Celle qui faisait qu'il était Harry Potter.

-Harry, mon chéri, tu veux de la tarte à la mélasse ?

-Non, répondit-il l'esprit encore loin.

-Tu es sûre ? insista Molly. Juste une petite part.

-Non merci. Je… je n'ai plus faim. Excusez-moi.

Harry se leva et quitta le salon. Il alla dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron. Il s'allongea sur le lit, ferma les yeux et pria pour s'endormir. C'était le début de l'après midi, mais il fallait qu'Harry s'endorme. Il fallait qu'il y parvienne. Il devait oublier… au moins cet après-midi.

Harry entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. Il garda les yeux fermés mais pria, jura, espéra que ce ne soit ni Ron, ni Hermione. Ils avaient tendance à l'énerver assez facilement ces deux-là. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils formaient un parfait tandem éreintant. On s'asseyait sur son lit et à la façon dont il s'affaissait, Harry savait qui venait d'entrer. Il sentit qu'on s'allongeait à côté de lui et une main fine et délicate lui caressait son visage, ses cheveux en bataille, son nez. Harry soupira d'aise. Il se sentait soudainement léger. Harry prit la main qui était dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa. Il entendit soupirer.

-Maman se fait du souci pour toi.

-Il ne faut pas.

-Je me fais du souci pour toi.

-Il ne faut pas.

-Harry.

-Ginny.

Elle soupira et récupéra sa main.

-Il faut que tu y ailles.

-Pas maintenant.

-Harry, tu dois y aller.

-J'ai dis pas maintenant, s'irrita-t-il. Il avait l'impression d'entendre Ron et Hermione.

-Ça fait deux mois. Tu ne peux pas les ignorer plus longtemps. Tu ne peux pas l'ignorer plus longtemps, le fuir.

-Je ne fuis et n'ignore personne !

-Ah oui ? Et comment appelles-tu le fait que tu disparaisses quand maman décide d'aller les voir, ou quand maman les invite à la maison ? Tu n'appelles pas ça fuir ?

-Je ne suis pas prêt.

-C'est ton filleul, Harry !

-Je ne suis pas prêt, Ginny ! s'emporta Harry en se redressant. Pas prêt, tu comprends ! Je ne peux pas aller là-bas et le voir se métamorphoser, changer de couleurs de cheveux ou… les yeux de Remus. Je ne peux pas. C'est au dessus de mes forces, Ginny. Au dessus de mes forces…

Ginny remarqua que les yeux d'Harry commençaient à être humides. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie pleurer. Il voulait sortir de cette chambre et se retrouver seul mais il voulait aussi qu'elle reste avec lui. Harry lui tourna le dos, laissant ses larmes couler. Tonks et Lupin étaient morts et avaient laissé un petit bébé derrière eux. Ted Lupin. Il avait trois mois à présent mais Harry ne l'avait toujours pas vu. Son filleul. Sauf en photo. Il l'avait trouvé mignon mais son cœur s'était serré tellement fort en le voyant qu'il avait faillit jeter la photo à la cheminée. Il en avait été presque révulsé, dégoûté, allergique, mais tellement attiré. Il pensait à lui tout le temps. Ce petit bébé qui n'avait rien demandé, qui ne connaîtrait jamais ses parents. Ce petit bébé dont il devait prendre soin parce que ses parents étaient morts… à cause de lui. Comme tout les autres. Comme Fred.

Ginny n'avait toujours pas bougé du lit. Elle regardait son dos avec beaucoup de peine.

-Ne t'en va pas, dit-il.

-Je suis là Harry. Je ne pars pas.

Il la sentit passer à nouveau sa main dans ses cheveux. Ça l'apaisait.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Harry, chuchota-t-elle.

-Si. Tout est de ma faute. C'est de ma faute si Teddy est orphelin. C'est de ma faute si Fred est mort.

-Non Harry. Arrête. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est la faute de Voldemort. Toi, tu n'en étais que la victime et la première ! Tu as subit tout ça ! Tonks et Remus ont fait leur travail à savoir, chasser les mages noirs et Fred… (Harry entendit la voix de Ginny se briser) La mort de Fred n'avait rien à voir avec la magie.

Harry se retourna et vit les larmes de Ginny couler. Il s'en voulut à nouveau. Après tout, ça ne faisait que deux mois qu'elle avait perdu un de ses frères. Il avait vu à quel point George était anéanti et il avait trouvé ça normal étant son jumeau, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à la tristesse de Ginny. Elle avait si peu pleuré lors de l'enterrement et des jours qui avaient suivis.

-Excuse-moi, dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Je suis vraiment égoïste parfois.

-On l'est tous, répondit-elle en essuyant ses larmes. Harry…

Mais Ginny s'interrompit en voyant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir. C'était Ron suivit de près par Hermione. Harry se redressa un peu trop vite alors que Ginny soupira d'exaspération avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Ron.

-Ouais, répondit Harry. Tout baigne.

-Et…

-Vous voulez la chambre, c'est ça ? coupa Ginny.

-Euh… et bien…

-Non, répondit Hermione légèrement rougissante. Non. On va… sortir. Vous voulez venir ?

Ron regarda Hermione avec des yeux ronds. Ils avaient visiblement prévus de ne se retrouver que tout les deux, alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione proposait une sortie à quatre.

-Non, répondit Harry. Sortez.

Il n'y eut qu'Hermione qui comprit le double sens de ce mot. Ça ne voulait pas seulement dire qu'ils pouvaient sortir prendre l'air, ça voulait aussi dire qu'ils devaient sortir de cette chambre. Elle regarda Harry et tira Ron par le bras pour quitter la pièce.

Le silence retomba. Ginny et Harry se regardèrent dans les yeux. C'est fou ce qu'il eut envie de l'embrasser là tout de suite, maintenant. Mais quelque chose le retint de le faire. Il ne savait pas quoi.

-Harry, je vais me répéter mais il faut que tu ailles le voir.

-Non, pas maintenant, dit-il à nouveau en soupirant et en fermant les yeux.

-Je serai là.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et la regarda. Il avait maintenant envie d'y aller. De se lever du lit et de quitter le Terrier pour aller chez Androméda Tonks mais il était cloué sur place. Il était incapable de bouger.

-Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

-Tu m'as consolé et réconforté quand Fred a été enterré. Tu m'as aidé. Pourquoi je ne ferais pas la même chose pour toi ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Il aurait pensé qu'elle dirait « Parce que je t'aime ». Il rêvait… un peu trop. Ils s'étaient remis ensemble que très récemment, ce n'était pas pour se faire des déclarations d'amour enflammées. Même s'il pensait sans arrêt à ce qu'il ressentait pour Ginny. Il espérait que c'était la même chose pour elle.

-On y va ?

-Maintenant ? demanda Harry le cœur battant. Mais…

-Oui. Maintenant. Sinon, demain tu changeras d'avis.

-Mais…

-Tu changeras d'avis demain, je le sais.

-Ginny…

-Allez, on y va.

Ginny se leva du lit et regarda Harry en mettant ses mains sur sa taille comme pouvait le faire Molly. Harry ne put s'empêcher un mouvement de recul.

-Si dans un quart d'heure tu n'es pas en bas, je te traîne par la peau du cou Harry Potter, compris ?

-Heu… je… compris, dit-il pris au dépourvu.

Ginny ouvrit la porte de la chambre Ron et se retourna à nouveau vers Harry.

-Tu ne le regretteras pas. Teddy est vraiment mignon.

Lorsque Ginny s'en alla Harry se rallongea avec le cœur battant la chamade. Dans pas moins de quinze minutes, il allait quitter le Terrier pour aller voir son filleul. Comment réagirait Androméda en le voyant enfin face à elle ? Plus important, comment réagirait Teddy ? Il s'était apparemment habitué à tout le monde. Ginny le trouvait mignon. L'accueillerait-il à bras ouverts ou se mettrait-il à pleurer une fois qu'il verrait Harry dans son champ de vision ? Ça se bousculait de plus en plus dans sa tête et Harry savait que le seul moyen d'avoir des réponses à ses questions, c'était d'aller voir Teddy. Il devait y aller et respecter la volonté de Tonks et Lupin.

**000**

Harry et Ginny se retrouvaient maintenant devant la maison d'Androméda. Harry était de plus en plus paniqué. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait bondir hors de sa poitrine. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu cette sensation, c'était lorsqu'il était face à Voldemort prêt à mourir de sa main. Ginny lui prit la main et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait de la tête au pied alors qu'il faisait plus de 20°C. Harry n'arrêtait pas de se répéter « Ce n'est qu'un bébé, juste un bébé. Un tout petit bébé. Un bébé. »

-Tout va bien se passer, lui Ginny. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Harry acquiesça. Ginny sonna à la porte. Il fallait attendre à présent. Harry crut qu'il s'était passé une éternité avant qu'Androméda apparaisse sur le pas de la porte. Le cœur d'Harry s'emballa à nouveau. C'était idiot, puisqu'elle était morte, mais Harry crut voir à nouveau Bellatrix Lestrange, la sœur d'Androméda. Celle-ci eut un temps d'arrêt au moment où elle regarda Harry. Elle le jaugea un instant puis s'adressa à Ginny.

-Bonjour Ginny, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien merci. Nous… enfin… Harry est venu voir Teddy.

Androméda regarda à nouveau Harry. Il avait l'impression qu'elle le passait aux rayons X. Il sentait qu'elle lui en voulait de ne pas être venue plus tôt voir son petit-fils. Après tout, il la comprendrait parfaitement. Androméda avait perdu son mari, sa fille et son gendre en l'espace de quelques mois. Elle était à présent seule à s'occuper de Teddy alors qu'Harry était supposé l'aider.

-Bien sûr, dit-elle. Entrez.

Androméda céda le passage à Ginny et à Harry. Dans le salon Harry pu voir un berceau avec une petite aire de jeu à l'éveil du bébé. Il y avait un transat et dans celui-ci… un bébé. Un tout petit bébé. Minuscule, à côté d'une toute petite peluche qui ressemblait à un dragon. Il avait les joues roses, les yeux grands ouverts et les cheveux… qui changeaient de couleur toutes les trente secondes. Harry était partagé entre l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de prendre ses jambes à son cou. La pression que Ginny fit à la main d'Harry le poussa à redescendre sur terre quelques petites minutes. Il vit Teddy le regarder une fraction seconde ce qui fit son cœur chavirer. Oui, il voulait le prendre dans ses bras. Il n'osait tout simplement pas. Androméda ne le laisserait sûrement pas faire. Il avait quand même fuit – oui il avait finit par l'admettre – ses responsabilités envers ce bébé pendant deux mois. Il en avait trois maintenant. Harry vit Teddy sourire et s'agiter dans son transat. Il venait d'apercevoir sa grand-mère.

-J'arrive mon chéri. J'arrive.

Androméda le sortit de son transat et le sourire sans dent de Teddy s'élargit de plus belle. Ginny sourit et lâcha la main d'Harry pour prendre Teddy dans ses bras. Harry se retrouva maintenant seul, délaissé et un peu perdu. Il ne savait pas quoi faire là au milieu du salon à regarder Ginny avec Teddy dans les bras. Quelle drôle de vision. Elle semblait tellement à l'aise avec lui et lui, la fixait de ses yeux noisette. Les yeux de Remus.

-Tu veux le prendre dans tes bras ? demanda Androméda à Harry.

-Je… oui. Oui, je veux biens.

-Approche.

Harry obéit. Androméda reprit Teddy dans ses bras qui râla un peu de ne plus être dans ceux de Ginny.

-Teddy, mon chéri, je te présente Harry James Potter. Harry est ton parrain.

Teddy ne regardait pas Harry. Il avait les yeux rivés sur sa grand-mère qui lui parlait.

-Harry, je te présente Ted Remus Lupin.

Harry s'avança un peu plus. Teddy le remarqua enfin et le fixa intensément. Il devait sans doute se demander qui était ce garçon aux lunettes rondes et qui n'avait pas les cheveux roux comme la jolie fille. Sa bouche formait un « O » et ses yeux scintillaient.

-Tends tes bras Harry.

Il obéit. Androméda lui posa délicatement le bébé dans les bras tout en lui demandant de faire attention à sa tête. Se voyant être transporté d'un bras à un autre, Teddy se mit à grogner et commença à pleurer quand il réalisa qu'il était dans les bras de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas l'habitude de porter un bébé. Harry fut légèrement prit de panique mais ne montra rien. Il devait s'y attendre. Teddy ne l'avait jamais vu et il était rare que des bébés acceptent d'être portés par des étrangers aussi facilement. Des étrangers. Il était un étranger pour ce bébé alors qu'il était censé être son parrain.

-Grand-mère arrive tout de suite chéri, dit Androméda en quittant le salon. Teddy pleura encore plus fort. Harry regarda Androméda sortir du salon et Ginny complètement paniqué. Il eut envie de le lui donner mais elle recula.

-Berce-le, lui dit-elle.

-Le bercer ?

-Il arrêtera.

-Je n'ai jamais bercé un bébé, lui dit Harry.

-Je n'avais jamais bercé un bébé avant lui, non plus. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu sauras.

Alors Harry regarda Teddy pleurer dans ses bras, il regarda à nouveau Ginny et se promena dans le salon tout en le berçant légèrement. Ce n'était pas très difficile, pensa-t-il. C'était comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Il fit le tour du salon alors que les pleurs de Teddy diminuaient, alors que Ginny s'installait dans le canapé pour le regarder. Elle l'entendit chuchoter au bébé :

-Il faut arrêter de pleurer petit bébé. Il ne faut pas être triste petit bébé. Je ne te ferai jamais pleurer petit bébé. Plus jamais.

Puis les pleurs cessèrent pour de bon. Teddy regarda à nouveau Harry avec curiosité comme s'il avait été dans les bras d'une autre personne une minute plus tôt puis il se mit à sourire. Harry sourit à son tour et regarda Ginny qui souriait également.

-C'est l'heure du biberon, annonça Androméda en retournant dans le salon avec un biberon de lait.

Teddy qui avait entendu la voix de sa grand-mère tourna la tête pour la chercher.

-Tu veux le lui donner, Harry ?

-Heu… je… d'accord, répondit-il embarrassé.

-Assieds-toi d'abord.

Harry obéit une fois de plus. Il s'assit à côté de Ginny toujours avec Teddy dans les bras. Il sourit de nouveau en la reconnaissant. Androméda mit un bavoir à Teddy et donna le biberon à Harry.

-Il joue les coquins parfois avant de mettre la tétine dans sa bouche, mais ça ne dure pas longtemps.

Effectivement, Harry remarqua que Teddy tournait la tête à chaque fois qu'Harry essayait de lui mettre la tétine dans la bouche. Puis, au moment où il fixa Ginny un peu plus longtemps que prévu, Teddy décida d'ouvrir la bouche pour boire son lait.

-Tu l'as charmé, fit remarquer Harry à Ginny.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas le seul, dit-elle en le regardant.

Ils le regardèrent vider le biberon avec envie. Ses cheveux changèrent de couleur beaucoup plus rapidement. On aurait dit un arc-en-ciel. Harry en était presque émerveillé. Il se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas vouloir le voir pendant plus deux mois. Ce bébé était une pure merveille et il savait qu'il voulait s'occuper de lui. Il voulait être le parrain que Sirius aurait été pour lui si sa vie en avait été autrement. Il voulait contribuer à son éducation, il voulait le rendre heureux. Harry voulait donner à ce bébé tout l'amour dont il aurait besoin. Comment avait-il pu être aussi égoïste ? Il regarda Androméda qui était assise dans un fauteuil.

-Je ne t'en veux pas Harry, finit-elle par dire. Je sais à quel point ça a été dur pour toi. Je comprends pourquoi tu ne voulais pas voir Teddy. Je ne pensais simplement pas que…

-Ça durerait deux mois. Je suis désolé.

-Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

-Je m'en veux quand même. Vous avez perdu votre mari, votre fille et je ne vous ai pas aidé pour Teddy.

-Je n'étais pas si seule, répondit Androméda avec un sourire triste. Molly m'a beaucoup aidé. Elle m'aide toujours d'ailleurs. Ginny aussi. (Elle se mit à rougir) Teddy a finit son biberon.

Harry en sursauta presque. Il voulut récupérer le biberon mais Teddy pinça la tétine pour la garder dans la bouche.

-Teddy lâche la tétine, dit Androméda.

Mais il n'obéit pas.

-Teddy, risqua Harry. Il tourna les yeux vers lui. Il n'y a plus de lait. Il faut lâcher la tétine.

Comprenait-il vraiment ce qu'il disait ? Harry n'en était pas sûr mais Teddy ouvrit la bouche et Harry put récupérer le biberon. Androméda lui montra ensuite comment lui faire faire le rot. Harry crut que c'était le son le plus beau et le plus bizarre qu'il n'eut jamais entendu de sa vie. Puis Teddy ne tarda pas à s'endormir dans ses bras.

-Il t'a adopté, lui dit Androméda en souriant. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu ici. Tu pourras venir quand tu voudras. Après tout tu es son parrain.

-Je viendrais le plus souvent possible.

**000**

Ginny et Harry quittèrent Androméda en fin d'après-midi. Une fois assez loin de la maison, Harry embrassa Ginny. Elle en avait eu envie toute la journée et avait espéré qu'il fasse le premier pas.

-Merci, lui dit-il. Sans toi je serais encore dans mon lit à reculer le moment fatidique.

-De rien. Je suis contente si ça t'a fait du bien de le voir.

Elle l'embrassa à son tour et ils transplanèrent. Ils rentrent au Terrier main dans la main avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Molly rayonna en voyant Harry de bien meilleure humeur qu'au déjeuner.

-Vous vous êtes biens promenés ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, répondit Ginny. On a été voir Teddy.

Et ce fut comme si le temps venait d'être suspendu. Tout le monde savait qu'Harry se refusait de voir le bébé, c'était donc une surprise d'apprendre qu'il avait enfin été voir son filleul.

-Vraiment ? fit Molly en regardant Harry qui acquiesça.

-Comment tu le trouves ? demanda Hermione.

-Mignon et chenapan.

-Il a de bonnes joues, tu ne trouves pas ? continua Hermione. J'ai envie de les croquer à chaque fois que je le voie. Vous auriez dû nous dire que vous alliez le voir. Ça y est, je suis jalouse.

Ron leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'Harry souriait de plus belle. Oui, il était vraiment de meilleures humeurs.

Au moment du dîner, Harry mangea avec appétit. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir mangé depuis des jours. Il engloutit tout ce que Molly (ravie et presque émue jusqu'aux larmes) mettait dans son assiette. Pour les autres, il y avait une forme d'inquiétude avec un léger amusement. Harry avait même dévoré deux grosses parts de tarte à la mélasse. Avoir vu Teddy lui avait tout simplement fait comprendre que rien n'était perdu, que la vie continuait. Harry ne devait pas s'arrêter de vivre, il ne devait pas se noyer dans ses culpabilités et ne penser qu'à lui. Il devait maintenant penser à son filleul. Juste à son filleul.

-Ginny a fait vite pour te convaincre.

Ron et Harry étaient dans la chambre, couchés dans le noir attendant que le sommeil veuille bien les emporter.

-Elle a su être persuasive.

-C'est-à-dire ? demanda Ron en se redressant.

-Elle a conseillé, insisté…

-Hermione et moi avons fait la même chose.

-Forcé et menacé.

-Ah. Hermione et moi aurions dû le faire alors, au lieu d'essayer d'aborder le sujet avec délicatesse.

-Sans aucun doute. Ça m'aurait évité de voir un léger éclair de pitié dans vos yeux.

-Quoi ?

Ron s'était carrément assis dans son lit et regarda Harry les sourcils froncés. On ne pouvait pas le voir, mais Harry devinait que Ron devenait de plus en plus rouge.

-De la pitié ? Tu penses qu'on a pitié de toi ?

-Oui.

-Hermione et moi essayions plutôt de te comprendre, Harry.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais être compris.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas tu n'avais pas besoin d'avoir pitié de nous quand Fred a été enterré.

Cette fois ce fut Harry qui se redressa dans son lit pour regarder Ron.

-Tu ne sais même pas faire la différence entre la tristesse et la pitié ? Je n'ai jamais eu pitié de vous Ron ! Quand on a enterré Fred ça a été l'un des moments les plus douloureux de ma vie. Tu es mon meilleur ami Ron et crois-le ou non j'ai toujours considéré Fred comme étant l'un de mes amis. J'étais triste, profondément triste mais en aucun cas je n'ai ressentit une quelconque pitié pour vous.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent un instant puis se recouchèrent en même temps. Il venait de passer une bonne fin de journée, et voilà que Ron venait lui gâcher la nuit avec des broutilles.

-Désolé vieux, dit Ron. C'est juste que… ça me dérange que ce soit Ginny qui t'ait sortit de ton mutisme plutôt que moi.

-Ça je l'avais compris.

-Comme tu l'as dit, je suis ton meilleur ami.

-Et il va falloir que tu te fasses à l'idée que Ginny et moi sortons ensemble. Tout le monde s'y fait alors pourquoi pas toi ?

Harry entendit Ron grogner et se mit à sourire.

-Harry ? dit Ron au bout d'un moment.

-Oui ?

-Tu feras un bon parrain.

-Tu crois ?

-Je suis sûr. Aussi bon que Sirius aurait pu l'être.

-Merci.

Harry pensa à son propre parrain, se disant qu'il serait là pour son filleul aussi longtemps que possible si bien que Teddy se sentirait étouffé par toute l'affection qu'on lui apporterait. Harry plongea très vite dans les bras de Morphée après ça.

_**Fin**_

Alors ? Que pensez-vous de cette approche entre Harry et Teddy ? Pensez-vous que c'est crédible ? Harry aurait-il pu avoir ce genre de réaction et d'attitude ?

Je vous dis tout simplement à une prochaine fois.

Gouline971.


End file.
